Beyblade contests
by Bikaela
Summary: Amizade e o amor duram para sempre. As vezes as pessoas que mais importam para nós são aquelas que estão sempre  au nosso lado.   T.T sinopse fico horrivel! é melhor ler pra saber!    Tem romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey gente! Prazer sou Bikaela e sou novata aqui no Fanfiction. É a minha primeira Fic!

Avisos: Beyblade não me pertencem!

Letras maiúsculas gritos. Negrito itálico musicas. Só itálicos telefonemas e com aspas pensamentos! **_-X- _**personagens em outros lugares!

Nome do Cap: Beyblade vem do coração!

* * *

Após muitos desafios nossos jovens amigos Bladebreakers tem um pequeno tempo de descanço no japão. Claro que o descanço incluia ir a escola e tirar boas notas alias eram jovens ainda e precisavam estudar. Mas o tempo de "descanço" deles passou bem rapido, pois ja estavam recebendo um pequeno email da senhor Dinckenson avisando que o campeonato mundial com grandes beylutas estavam por vir. Muito entusiasmados os garotos não paravam quietos e não conseguiam dormir, e tudo isso concentrado na casa de Tyson Granger .

- Da pra voces pararem de jogar traveseiros? Estou tentando dormir!- diz kai muito irritado pela milezima vez.

- Foi mal Kai ! É só que ta dificil dormir com tanta ansiedade.- diz Ray pra amenizar a ira do amigo.

-Ta difícil dormir é com vocês ai agindo como crianças.- retruca kai

- Olha só ta todo envezadinho! Confessa que também ta morto de ansiedade e não consegue dormir.- Tayson vê a oportunidade de perturbar o amigo.

- Se esta tão difícil assim pra você dormir Tayson posso te dar uma lista de treinamentos pra você ficar treinando a noite inteira...

-Ixiii... precisa não viu! – Tayson sabia a fama que os treinamentos do amigo tinham era capaz de ele ficar morto pela manha - não se incomode com isso!.

- Gente pra onde vamos primeiro? Alguém sabe?- Pergunta Max que também não iria dormir tão sedo como os amigos.

Nesse momento kenny pega seu notbook e começa a digitar.

-Vamos pra França, o primeiro torneio vai ser lá!

- Uau! Que irado!Vai ser fantástico!-Diz Tayson todo empolgado- Vamos mostra para as equipes Francesas como somos ótimos beylutadores!

- Começou a se gabar... – diz Max apreciando a grande confiança do amigo

- A para Max!Vai dizer que não somos Bons!

- È obviou que somos!

- Mas você é se gama de mais.- diz Ray botando um pouco de fogo na lenha, começando uma discursão amigável que só grandes amigos sabem fazer.

Enquanto isso Kai sente uma vibração perto dele. Era seu celular, estava recebendo uma mensagem. Lê a mensagem deu um pequeno sorrisinho de canto e começou a digitar. Nenhum de seus amigos perceberam a não ser Ray, mas que logo foi puxado de novo a bagunça. Agora estavam fazendo outra guerra de travesseiros e assim que Tayson ia jogar uma dose bem pesada no moreno ele desvia batendo em Kai

- Opa! Foi mal ai viu?... K..Kai.. F..Foi sem querer! O que voc...

- Agora ele dorme!- diz Kai após ter pego o travesseiro e tacado em seu amigo que desaba no chão ficando completamente tonto, meio inconsciente e com um galo na cabeça**!(N/A:** Exagero né?)

- O problema é que ate um travesseiro pode virar uma arma mortal na mão do Kai!o.O- diz Ray meio assustado.

- Uhum!- concordam kenny e Max muito assustados escondidos atrás de Ray.

Lago após o pequeno incidente todos vão dormir e acordam as 7:30 da manha pois seu vôo saia as 8:45. Pena que nem todos conseguem acordar...

- Eu não acredito que ele ainda ta dormindo!- diz Kenny ao ver o amigo sendo carregado nas costa de Ray, dormindo!

- Rsrsrs, Esse é o nosso Tayson! Com ele tudo pode acontecer...- diz Ray rindo da situação.

- Pois é ! Como vamos acorda-lo? – pergunta Max

- Eu tenho uma idéia!- Hilary chega , com um sorrio meio maquiavélico!

Alguns segundos depois...

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE AGUA FRIA!

- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk – ri todos.

-POR QUE FIZERAM ISSO?

- Foi idéia da Hilary!- Avisa Ray

-HILARY!POR QUE FEZ ISSO? TAVA MUITO FRIA SABIA!

-Eu sei! E é por isso que fiz, se não você não

- Estão prontos criança?- nesse momento entra o avô de Tayson – Já são oito horas.

- Haaaaaaa- gritam todos e saem correndo pois estão muito atrasados.

No avião o clima não podia ser diferente estavam conversando fazendo bagunça e se divertindo! Enquanto isso Kai estava olhando para o seu celular, com o mesmo sorrisinho de canto sinistro da noite passada. Ray percebe nova mente a atitude do amigo mais não fala nada.

Chegando a Espanha vão para um pequeno Hotel mas nada de segunda mão. Deixam suas coisas em seus quartos e passeiam pela cidade. E claro andando pela quela magnífica cidade não tinha como não topar com um velho amigo.

- Ola Bladebreakers! Ha quanto tempo não é!

- Olivier como vai!- pergunta Max sempre muito gentil e animado.

- Muito bem! E vocês?

- Ha! Não só estou bem de saude como no beyblade.- começa a se gabar Tayson

- Isso eu quero ver! Uma pequena beyluta meu amigo?- propoem Olivier

- E quando é que eu recuso?

- 3... 2...1...Let's rip!

- Vai Dragon!

- Vai Unicolyon!

Apos uma luta bem emocionante a luta termina com a vitoria de Tayson.

- Falei que estava muito Bem!

- É você não sai de forma mesmo em!- diz Olivier. E os dois apertam as mões como bons amigos.- Mas eu vou te ganhar um dia concerteza Tayson. Pena que o torneio foi cancelado, se não te deixaria no chão no beystadium.

-Isso é o que vamos ver! Íamos né?...O QUE?(caiu a ficha) COMO ASSIM CANCELADO?

Voltando ao Hotel...

- NÃO PODEM CANCELAR O TORNEIO!- berra Tayson indignado.

- Por que cancelaram?- pergunta Ray curioso

- Uns assuntos ai. Não se preocupem não é nada alias, ele vai acontecer só que na Itália. - dIZ sr . Dickinson.

- Se o senhor sabia por que não avisou a gente antes?- Pergunta Hilary

- Não fiquei sabendo a muito tempo e achei bom vocês virem pra cá.

-Bom?

- Sim enquanto estão aqui podem treinar bastante, acreditem!

- Daqui a algumas semanas. – Confirma sr . Dickinson

-ALGUMAS SEMANAS? – Tayson ia ter um torço

- Não se preocupem meus jovens! Enquanto estavam foram vi uma coisinha pra distrair vocês. Um pequeno torneio! Se chama BeyMix, e mistura varias habilidades diferentes no beyblade. Como velocidade agilidade, tempo que a beyblade roda, resistência que no caso seria a defesa de sua beyblade, força máxima e apresentações. Creio que vocês vão gostar pois cada um aqui pode participar de cada modalidade.

- Parece legal!- diz Max sempre positivo

- Vai nos ajudar a treinar - diz Ray confiante

- O que acho Tayson? – Pergunta Kenny

- Huuunnn...sei não!- Tayson pensa um pouco

- E no final as duas ultimas equipes que se classificarem escolheram alguém pra lutar decidindo que ficara no primeiro e no segundo lugar!- Avisa o Sr Dickinson

- Tudo bem eu topo!

- Sim mas o líder da equipe é que decide!Num é! Kai o que acha?

- Por favor kai! – Imploram todos.

- Esta bem! Mas só isso não basta vão continuar treinando.

- Ok! – Confirmam todos e começam festejar.

- Mas espera! Onde vai ser o torneio?- pergunta Hilary

- Na Espanha!- Fala senhor Dickinson. Ao escutar isso Kai olha com um olhar diferente para Dickinson. Mas o mesmo não percebe, ou não liga.

- Legal! Espanha! Ia vamos nó!

A noite quando todos os Bladebreakers estavam indo pra cama.

- kai! Será que eu posso falar um estantinho com você?- pergunta Sr Dickinson

- Han? Sim! O que é?

E os dois entram em uma pequena sala para conversaram em particular!

**_-X-_**

_**Kiss kiss fall in love….Maybe you're my love...**_

-Alo? ... Hey sumido!... Quer que eu o que? Claro! O que eu não faço por você em!...Vai ser beem interessante!...OK Falamos mais tarde...Eu também!... Xau!- A ligação termina.

* * *

Espero que gostem novato tem muiiita insegurança! Se gostarem vou postar o 2º cap.

Então sejam sinceros e... eu bem que queria uma, duas ou mais Reviewszinhas...!

Se não for pedir demais ... pra uma novata... *-*

Então é isso ai galera!

MiiL

BjUuuS*-* fui...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey gente voltei! Ta ai mais um cap

Avisos: Beyblade não me pertence

Letras maiúsculas gritos. Negrito itálico musicas. Só itálicos telefonemas e com aspas pensamentos! -X- personagens em outros lugares!

Nome do cap: BeyContests

* * *

_**Kiss kiss fall in love….Maybe you're my love**_

-Alo? ... Hey sumido!... Quer que eu o que? Claro! O que eu não faço por você em!...Vai ser beem interessante!...OK Falamos mais tarde...Eu também!... Xau!- A ligação termina.

**_-X-_**

Nossos amigos acordam cedo para irem ao aeroporto pegar um avião para a Espanha.

Animados com o pequeno torneio que iriam participar. Não demorou muito e já estavam desembarcando no aeroporto da Espanha.

- Cara que irado! To doido pra pegar o troféu!- Tayson como sempre convencido.

- Calma Tyson, primeiro temos que competir e ganhar! – avisa Kenny

- Não esquenta Chefe. Competir nós já vamos e ganhar eu faço! Já até to vendo a vitória bem na nossa frente.

- Tayson não leva jeito- diz Hilary

- É mais de uma coisa ele esta certo. A vitória é nossa!- diz Max muito animado

Nossos amigos chegam ao hotel, deixam suas coisas lá e decidem dar uma volta.

-Onde o Kai foi? – pergunta Hilary

- Não sei ao certo. Deve ir te dado um passeio!- diz Ray despreocupado

- Vocês conhecem aquele rabugento, vamos velo mais tarde!- confirma Tayson

Eles continuam andando e admirando a cidade ate que entram em um parque e vêem uma grande concentração de crianças e decidem ver o que é. Se aproximando eles vem duas pessoas lutando Beyblade (N/A: Puxa que novidade!) um deles era um garoto praticamente da mesma idade deles usando uma toca, bermuda verde e blusa vermelha(N/A: péssimo gosto de roupa...) e a outra era uma garota. Cabelos bem Longos e lisos com as pontas certinhas e bem cortadas de cor prata com mexas azuis claras e Olhos prata. Usando uma saia azul clara, blusa branca com um colete da mesma cor da saia.

- Vai Hancher!- grita o garoto que já estava preocupado com o rumo de sua luta.

- Vamos logo com isso... Vai Molntrezs!- E a luta logo é encerrada com Hancher fora da cuia deixando o garoto muito triste.

- Não acredito que perdi...e pra uma menina!

- Pois é né? Mas não se sita assim essa menina aqui é muito boa sabia? Ninguém ganha ela fácil.- diz a garota levando o comentário machista do garoto na brincadeira e estendendo a mão para ele.

O garoto aperta a mão dela e diz:

- E ai quem vai ser o próximo a perder pra ela!

-Eu! Mais tem uma coisa errada no seu comentário. Eu não vou perder!- (N/A: Adivinha quem é?) Tayson anda em direção a cuia e os dois se preparam para começar.

-Tem certeza Tayson?- pergunta Kenny

- Mas é claro vai ser um ótimo aquecimento

- Já vou te avisando garoto, eu não perco!

- Eu também não!

- Vai lá Tayson- gritam Ray, Max e Hilary

- 3... 2...1...Let's rip!

- Vai Dragon!

- Vai Molntrezs

A luta começa bem para Tayson mas logo quando estava pensando que estava com a vitória na mão...

- MOLNTREZS! – Molntrezs lança Dragon para fora da cuia sem piedade.

- HAA DRAGON!- Tayson fica boquiaberto foi pego de surpresa- não acredito!

- Foi uma boa luta. Tayson né? O seu nome.- a garota pega a Dragon do chão e entrega a Tayson – Você é um ótimo Beylutador! Toma. Cuide bem dele.

- Obrigado! Você também é muito boa - Tayson pega sua beyblade e aperta a mão da menina- Esse são meus amigos Ray, Max, Kenny e Hilary.

- Hey gente prazer em conhece-los! Eu sou Lesle.

- Prazer Lesle! Quer ir jantar com a gente?- pergunta Hilary

- É vamos a uma Pizzaria que dizem ser muito boa!- Diz Max animado

- Eu ia adora! Mas estou esperando uma pessoa. Alias acho que vocês também ...

Nesse momento aparece do nada uma beyblade azul e entra na cuia deixando todos surpresos. Lesle pega sua beyblade e a lança de novo na cuia, começando uma nova luta bem forte e surpreendente. Ate que as duas Beyblades saem da cuia indo uma pra mão do adversário do outro. Lesle abre um lindo sorriso ao ver a pessoa que lançou a beyblade se aproximar, e ela corre em sua direção.

- Kai!- Ela pula no pescoço dele quase o fazendo cair e deposita um beijo em sua bochecha.- Me deixou esperando de mais sabia!- entrega a beyblade de Kai e pega a sua.

- Estava resolvendo uns negócios. - ele olha pelos ombros de lesle e vê seus amigos meio que confusos - vejo que já conheceu a minha equipe. E me fez o favor de colocar certo convencido em seu lugar. Como se sente Tayson perdendo pra alguém que você acabou de conhecer?- Kai tinha um prazer meio estranho ao fato de Lesle ganhar as beylutas que travava.

- Há, para Kai! Ele é um Ótimo Beylutador.

- Se você acha?

- v..vocês se conhecem?- pergunta Tayson meio perplexo

- sim! ele é o meu melhor amigo!E me ligou ontem me pedindo um pequeno favor, nosso lugar de encontro era aqui mas certas pessoas atração de mais sabe?

- Favor? Seria acabar com o Tayson?- Pergunta Hilary

- Hey!- reclama Tayson

- Não isso ela acabou fazendo de graça. Dickinson me perguntou se eu conhecia alguém que podia entra na equipe para participar do torneio.

- o.O – todos quase tem um enfarte de susto

- E PORQUE NÃO AVISOU A GENTE?- perguntou Tayson

- Não achei necessário.

-COMO NÃO ACHOU NESSESÁRIO?

- Tayson, faz o favor de para de berra? Não íamos a pizzaria? Lá eu conto a vocês.

E eles foram para a pizzaria escolheram um lugar e se sentaram. Fizeram o pedido e foram logo querendo a explicação de Kai.

- No torneio são cinco modalidades: velocidade e agilidade, tempo de rotação, resistência ou melhor defesa, força máxima e apresentações. Precisávamos de mais um na equipe, somos só quatro.

- Entendi! Mas não pode repetir o mesmo Beylutador?- pergunta Hilary

- O fato não é repetir e sim a modalidade que cada um é especialista. Ray ficaria com a velocidade e agilidade, Max a defesa, Tayson com a força, eu com a rotação e ela... com as apresentações.

- o que é feito nessas apresentações?- pergunta Ray

Kenny começa a digitar em seu notbook e responde:

- Essa area é aonde os beylutadores devem mostra sua capacidade no beyblade com uma demonstração de beleza? É acho que nem eu compreendi direito!

- Vou explicar!- começa Lesle - Já ouviram falar em Concursos beyblade?

- Não!- Respondem todos menos kai.

- Pois bem são concursos de beleza que as pessoas participam junto com sua beyblade. Fazendo movimentos fantásticos com elas e usando o Maximo de encanto possível, tendo que entreter muito bem os jurados. Ajuda se sua ferabit for bonita e magnífica. O cassa é, essa modalidade requer pessoas que pelo menos saibam um pouco sobre isso.

- Puxa! Dessa eu não sabia. - diz Tayson

- Não acredito que existem concursos com beyblade onde não a luta e sim beleza e encanto!- Diz Hilary com um brilho no olhar.

- Não nos lutamos sim! Quem passa para a segunda fase tem que competir uns com os outros.

- Era bom demais pra ser verdade!- Se desanima Hilary

- Mas você entende desse assunto Lesle?- pergunta Max

- Sim sou uma Beycoordenadora bicampeã.

- O.O Serio!

- Bom, se é esse o caso. Bem vinda a equipe Lesle! E qualquer amiga do meu amigo é minha amiga!- Tayson da as boas vindas

- Digo o mesmo! ^.^

- Então vamos! Temos um Torneio pra ganhar!- Tayson já estava em cima da mesa ele desce e começa a andar em direção a porta.

- Erh... Tayson! Você não esta com fome não?- Avisa Max- Por que se não é só falar que eu como a sua parte.

- Haa é esqueci da pizza!

- kkkkkkkkkkkkk- todos Riem

- Rsrsrsr não esquenta eu garanto que sozinha a sua parte não fica!- diz Ray

- A qual é! Nem vem que não tem ! ela é minha!

E eles começam a rir e discutir como só grandes amigos sabem fazer. Enquanto Lesle estava rindo e achando ótimo aquela bagunça toda.

- " Que bom que o Kai achou amigos como eles. Depois de tudo, com a historia do avó e da abadia fiquei preocupada com o fato de ele só ter eu. São bem melhores do que ele descrevia nos e-mails."

* * *

Ta ai gente, espero que gostem! To super nervosa!

será que é ousadia minha pedir Reviews?

MiiL

BjUuuS*-* _(marca registrada não copiar)_


	3. Chapter 3

OI gente! Ta ai o 3º cap! Muito Obrigado pelas Reviews

Avisos: Beyblade não me pertence

Letras maiúsculas gritos. Negrito itálico musicas. Só itálicos telefonemas e com aspas pensamentos! -X- personagens em outros lugares!

Nome do cap: Gains and Losses

* * *

Uma manha calma. Uma garota acorda e se senta na sua cama.

Ela olha pela pequena janela de seu quarto. O céu estava nublado, isso a trazia varias lembranças boas e ruins ao mesmo tempo.

**O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oFlash Backo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era um dia nublado no parque, mas isso não impedia as crianças de saírem para se divertir e é claro, lutar Beyblade. Só que um pouco longe da concentração de crianças avia um menino aparentando ter uns seis anos, cabelo bicolor andando a passos lentos e olhando para o céu, vendo as nuvens que cobriam toda a luz daquele dia. Ate que ele escuta um choro fino e silencioso, e logo após um grito de socorro.

Ele vai à direção ao grito e vê uma menininha de cabelos prata que aparentava ter uns cinco anos encima de um galho bem alto da arvore que parecia alguma hora se romper.

- Menina você ta legal? Não se mecha se não o galho pode se partir!- O menino dizendo isso a deixou mais assustada, fazendo a se desesperar ainda mais. - Calma eu vou te tirar daí, mas pare de se meche!

Ele sobe na arvore ate o galho onde a menina esta, mas não pode se aproximar dela, pois o peso de seu corpo poderia quebrar o galho ao meio. Ele estica o braço ate a garota.

- Me da a sua mão!- a menina não conseguia estava muito apavorada pra soltar o galho. Vendo que ainda era longe de mais ele se arrasta um pouco para frente, ouviu se um crash vindo do galho fazendo a menina se segurar com mais força. Ele estende a mão de novo – vamos, me de a sua mão!

- Eu to com medo... Muito medo! Eu quero o meu pai!- e ela começou a chorar mais alto.

- Eu prometo que te tiro daqui e te levo pro seu pai, mas primeiro você precisa confiar em mim e me dar a sua mão!

Ela olha nos olhos do garoto a sua frente e vê uma grande coragem e confiança. Então ela solta uma mão e segura a do menino com muita força. O galho faz outro barulho, não ia ficar inteiro por muito tempo. Ele puxa a garota e o galho quebra, mas antes que ela caia, ele a segura pela cintura a puxando para perto dele, a sentando na parte do galho preso a arvore.

- Você ta legal?- pergunta o menino

- Uhum

- Porque subiu aqui em cima? È perigoso.

- É a minha beyblade. Ela esta lá em cima.- a menina aponta para um galho bem mais cumprido acima daquele. Lá podia se ver um ninho de passarinho e dentro dele se via algo brilhando.

- Nossa! Como ela foi para lá?

- Uns garotos grandes e muito malvados me desafiaram pra lutar, mas eu falei que não sei lutar. Ai eles pegaram minha beyblade e a lançaram lá em cima.

- Ta!- Ele começa a descer com a garota em suas costas. - Vou pegar ela pra você.

- É perigoso toma cuidado!

- Pode deixar. – ele sobe ate o galho onde esta o ninho, pega seu atirador e...- Let's rip! – lança sua beyblade que atinge o ninho o fazendo cair. Um pássaro sai do nada e o começa a bicar. – Ai sai daqui!

- Tadinha você derrubou o ninho dela, tem sorte de não ter nenhum filhote aqui sabia!- Fala a menina com um pouco irritada!

- HO defensora dos fracos e oprimidos! Eu acabei de te salvar e também era o único jeito de pegar sua beyblade.

- Desculpa. È que seria muito triste se algo acontece se aos filhotes dela- a gora a menina estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

- _"Iiii ela ta chorando! Idiota! Você fez uma menina chorar." _Hey não fica assim, eu vou colocar o ninho na arvore.- ele desce da arvore pega o ninho e sobe novamente colocando o ninho em um galho um pouco mais baixo que aquele (N/A: Acham que ele ia conseguir chegar ate aquela pontinha do galho para colocar o ninho?) e depois desce.- Pronto!

- Há, olha! Você se machucou.

- Eu só ralei o joelho!

-Desculpa, foi por minha causa!- ela anda bem rápido ate um canto da arvore e pega uma bolsinha violeta, volta ate seu novo amigo e tira um Band - aid azul e coloca no joelho do menino.- Pronto!- e abre um lindo sorriso.

- T...Ta! Vem vamos procurar o seu Pai. - A menina olha pra baixo escondendo o rosto atrás de sua franja. E começou a soluçar.

- _" Não acredito! Fiz de novo!"_ O que foi?

- M..meu pai não ta em casa, e eu não sei se ele vai volta. O levaram hoje dentro de um carro branco com uma cruz vermelha. Eu tava dormindo ate que eu acordei por causa de um pesadelo, e escutei um barulho alto que me assustou. Desci as escadas pra ver o que era o barulho, e vi o meu pai dormindo no chão encima de uma água vermelha. Ai a mossa lá de casa me puxou pro meu quarto e fechou a porta, me mandando ficar lá quietinha. Eu perguntei pra ela o que aconteceu, mas ela não me respondeu. Abri a janela e vi esse carro chegando, uns homens passando com o meu pai deitado em um negocio e o colocando dentro do carro. – ela já estava com lagrimas caindo - Fui correndo ate lá fora, mas o carro já estava muito longe. Ninguém me respondeu quando eu perguntei a onde eles o levaram, e se meu pai ia volta. Então eu Fuji pra cá e fiquei aqui ate agora.

O garoto ficou pasmo com a historia. Ao contrario de sua nova amiginha ele sabia o que significava aquilo. Já avia passado por isso há um tempo atrás, mas não podia dizer pra ela a verdade. Não conseguia,seria sufocante para ela.

- Não chora! Gosta de chocolate? - ele estande uma barra de chocolate branco pra a menina - Toma! È sua.

Ela levanta o rosto olha pra barra de chocolate e a pega.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro!Olha não adianta ter uma beyblade se nem sabe lutar. Quer que eu te ensine?

-Me ensinar?-choramingou ela. Enquanto enxugava os olhos com a manga do casaco.

- É. Assim a próxima vez que alguém te desafiar você vai ganhar!

- Serio que legal! Imagina se o meu pai descobrir que eu sei lutar beyblade ele vai ficar muito feliz!- Agora ela já estava sorrindo. Não imaginava que seu pai não a veria lutar beyblade.

E passaram o dia inteiro lutando beyblade. Mas não avia encontrado o seu novo amigo no outro dia.

**O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oFlash Backo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

De repente ela escuta alguém chamar seu nome. Olha o relógio 06:45 esta atrasada.

Levanta-se, vai ate seu guarda roupa escolher algo pra vestir. Olha seus braços e pernas. Então decide usar uma calça jeans e uma blusa de mangas cumpridas, embaixo de uma blusa sem manga amarela. Coloca seu sapato, termina de se arrumar e desce.

Chega ate a cozinha e, da bom dia aos empregados pega um avental e material de limpeza para fazer seus afazeres. Duas horas depois ela termina, come algo na cozinha, coloca a mesa do café e sai do grande como do.

- Aonde você vai?

- Ham? Há! Bom dia. Eu preciso sair. Já fiz minhas tarefas.

-Aonde vai?

- Ela vai ao mercado senhora. Eu a mandei ir. - diz uma mulher entrando no cômodo.

- Se é assim! Mas não fique perambulando por ai.

- Sim senhora - e sai correndo o mais rápido possível antes que ela muda se de idéia. Mas não antes de sussurrar um abrigado para a empregada que avia entrado no cômodo.

Finalmente chega ate o lugar marcado com seus novos colegas de equipe provisórios. Todos ficam pasmos, pois agora as mechas no seu cabelo estavam amarelas.

- Você pintou o cabelo? – pergunta Max

- Sim! Gosto?

- Claro!

- Vamos começar a treinar. - fala Kai

- Espera um pouco! Ela ta atrasada você não vai fazer nada?- Pergunta Tyson

- Não. - Responde Kai com indiferença

- Como assim? Porque toda vez que eu me atraso você me manda fazer flexões ou corre em círculos, e ela não ganha nada?

-Tyson! Da um tempo. - Hilary se irrita.

- Pois bem! Lesle como você conhece a cidade, sua punição é arrumar um bom lugar para o Tyson correr. De preferência um bem longe onde eu não possa escutar ele reclamando igual um papagaio.

- O que? Não! Não precisa esquece a punição.

- Não você esta certo ela tem que ser punida.

- Qual é isso é marcação comigo né?

- KKKKKKK - Todos riem menos Tyson é clero.

- Vamos gente o torneio ta ai, e precisamos estar em forma!- Lembra Ray aos amigos

- Vamos!- diz todos.

- E a vitória, vai ser nossa!- Fala Tyson confiante.

- Tyson! Já não te mandei ir corre?

- É mesmo, vai lá Tyson!- diz Max

- Vocês também podiam acompanhar ele.

- O que? – Ray e Max

- rsrsrsrrsrsr

- Isso vale pra vocês também – aponta para Kenny e Hilary que estavam achando a situação Hilária. - Somos uma equipe não é? E agradeçam o Tyson por me lembra que eu posso fazer isso.

Todos olham com um olhar de assassino para Tyson e começam a corre.

- Hey Les! Porque não esta de roupa de ginástica?

- Ham? Há! Eu não a achei hoje de manha.

Kai que estava por perto não deixou de escutar. Olhou para a sua amiga e viu que avia algo de estranho acontecendo, pois a conhecia desde pequeno.

* * *

Terminei! O 3º cap.

Nossa muiito obrigada a **Jealousy Blood****, ****Anamateia Haika**** e ****jana winchester**por me mandarem Review. E por terem me recebido muiito bem.

Quase desmaiei de felicidade!( Nem acredito que recebi Reviews... não acredito \o/)

Espero que gostem do 3º cap. Logo vou postar o 4º.

Observação: Sobre a menina não ter entendido a cena que se encontrava no flash Back. Ela só tinha cinco anos e nunca avia passado por isso. Seu pai fazia de tudo para que ela não soubesse dos perigos do mundo!

MiiL

BjUuuS*-*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Leitores do meu Coração! To aqui com mais um cap de Beyblade Contests

Avisos: Beyblade não me pertence

Letras maiúsculas gritos. Negrito itálico musicas. Só itálicos telefonemas e com aspas pensamentos! -X- personagens em outros lugares!

Nome do cap: Uma nova integrante.

* * *

Mas uma manha e os nossos amigos estavam treinando para o torneio.

- Vai Dragoon! – Dragoon vai em direção de vários pedaços de madeira as quebrando no meio.

-Vamos lá Drigger. !- Drigger desvia de todos os obstáculos com muita precisão e velocidade.

- Vamos Draciel!

- Vamos Molntrezs!- Max treinava seu modo de luta defensiva com Lesle.

Kai estava sentado no chão cronometrando o tempo de giro da Dranzer. Era bom nisso!

- Puxa Lesle você é boa!- Diz Max surpreso.

- Hey, Você também é bom! Nunca vi ninguém lutar tão bem assim na defensiva, e difícil. Eu nunca conseguiria!

- Não tem como eu negar, vocês são ótimos Nisso. - Podia não parecer mais Hillary adorava ver seus amigos lutar beyblade. Se não, não iria com eles pra onde eles fossem.

- É fácil ser bom em algo quando se gosta Hillary – Diz Kenny que mexia em seu notebook.- Eu ate gosto mais não me saio tão bem como os outros.

- Nada a ver Chefe! É só treinar e se esforça que você consegue. – Tyson incentiva seu amigo.

- Obrigada Tyson! Mas por enquanto vou ficar com a parte técnica. O que me lembra, preciso fazer um checape nas beyblades de vocês. Ver se a algo de errado.

- Ok! Enquanto isso VAMOS COMER!

- Você só pensa em comida Tyson?- Pergunta Hillary

- Não ele também pensa em você!- Rey adora fazer isso ¬¬

- Qual é Rey! Que piada sem graça é essa? – Tyson ficou furioso

- Mas não é verdade?

-NÃO! – Hillary e Tyson. Olhando com um olhar irritado e assassino. Quase tacando uma pedra gigante nele.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Ixii! Olha, não sabem brincar sai da brincadeira em!

- Rsrsrsrs – Todos riem. E entregam suas beyblades ao Kenny.

- A sua também Lesle.

- Ham? Serio?

- É você também é da equipe. Ou ta duvidando das minhas habilidades?

- Não é nada disso! È só falta de costume. – entrega sua beyblade ao Kenny – E você Hillary. Devia aprender a lutar também!

- Quem eu? Acho que não vai dar certo!

- Por quê?

- Acho que não nasci pra isso.

- Qual é! Todo mundo nasceu pra lutar beyblade. Como eu disse é só treinar e se esforça. Mas claro que ajuda ter um ótimo professor, como eu!- Fala Tyson

- Se é pra você ser o meu professor Tyson. Não quero obrigada!- Hillary

- Tyson você acabou de levar um fora. – Começa Rey com a provocação.

- EU NÃO LEVEI UM FORA! Ate porque isso não foi um convite pra sair, só estava querendo fazer um favor. – Então Tyson olha para Hillary – E POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO SER SEU PROFESSOR?

- Além de você ser muito escandaloso. Aprender com você seria perda de tempo, já que a maior parte do tempo você iria ficar se gabando de como você é bom e que um dia eu poderia ser tão boa como você. Eu to fora!

**- **HEY! ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!

- Não é? Então ta. - e ela sai andando em direção a pequena lanchonete ali perto. Onde todos aviam combinado de comer.

Quando todos terminam de comer todos voltaram a treinar e quando começou a escurecer decidiram parar e irem comer algo no hotel. Chegando lá foram todos para alguns bancos perto dos jardins e pediram uma pizza.

- Gente eu vou ao banheiro. - Hillary ia saindo quando...

- Espera Hill, vou com você – e as duas saem batendo papo e se divertindo.

- É parece que a Hillary encontrou uma nova amiga!- Rey Observa

- É bom pra elas. – Kai comenta

- Por quê? – Pergunta Tyson.

- Assim nenhuma delas se sente excluídas pelo fato de só ter garotos aqui. - Rey é que responde.

-x-

No banheiro

- Hey Hillary eu posso te ensinar se você quiser!

- O que?

- A lutar beyblade.

- Há! Serio? Não sei não...

- Te dou um tempo pra pensar.

- Lesle porque vive pintando as mechas do seu cabelo? Tipo ontem estava com mechas amarelas, e hoje elas estão verdes!

- Eu gosto de todas as cores. È por isso!...Aqui ta muito quente! – Lesle tira o casaco ficando só com a Blusa branca que estava usando embaixo do casaco verde. Sua calça jeans claro tinha um cinto verde.

- É... Lesle que marcas são essas no seu braço?- Hillary pergunta um pouco horrorizada.

- Há! Isso?- Lesle avia esquecido completamente do porque estava usando casaco mesmo não estando frio para isso. – É que eu cai, há uns dias atrás. Nada de mais.

- Tem certeza? Isso não parece marca de tombos.

- Claro! Vamos os meninos devem esta nos esperando. – Lesle veste o casaco e as duas saem do banheiro.

-x-

Tudo continua normal. Elas voltam, todos conversão e se divertem. Fica tarde e Lesle tem que ir embora.

- Gente eu tenho que ir! Ta tarde.

- Vamos, eu vou com você. - Kai se oferece para ir – é perigoso andar sozinha à noite nessas áreas.

- Não precisa, eu vou bem sozinha.

- Vamos!

- Então ta... Tchau gente!

-Tchau!- Gritam todos.

- Hey kai vê se não fica muito tempo namorando!

POfT! É só isso que se escuta e logo em seguida se vê um Tyson caído no chão observando estrelas.

-Você é menor de idade Tyson, não pode beber álcool. - E kai sai acompanhado de sua amiga!

-X—-

Os dois estavam andando pelas ruas quase desertas. Ate que chegou perto da casa de Lesle

- Fico feliz por você ter achado amigos como eles. São bem mais engraçados do que você me contou.

- Não são engraçados. São uns palhaços idiotas!

- Você fala assim, mas gosta desses palhaços idiotas!

- Quem te enganou?

- Ta na sua cara seu bobo! Ou se esqueceu que sou especialista no caso Kai. Ninguém te conhece tão bem como eu!

- Digo o mesmo sobre você. O que me lembra, porque esta usando casaco?

- Uso porque estou com frio!

- Então você ta muito doente, porque você também estava usando ele no treino e esta o dia inteiro de casaco. Isso desde ontem! - Kai para enfrente a sua amiga com um olhar cério e irritado. – Lesle o que tem debaixo desse casaco?

- Nada, eu já disse que to com frio! - Ela sabia que também tinha preocupação naquela mistura no olhar de Kai.

- Frio? Você acha que vou cair nessa? Anda tira o casaco!

-Mas...

- Mas nada, anda!

-Ai, ta bom! – Não adiantava discutir. Ela tira o casaco deixando os braços a mostra.

- Quem fez isso em você?

- Ninguém, eu só cai e me machuquei!

- Isso não são marcas de tombos Lesle eu sei muito bem disso!- Ele olha para o resto do corpo da amiga. - Só tem no braço?

- Sim!

- Lesle...

- Er... Não, me machuquei na perna também. - Lesle desvia o olhar.

- Já disse que isso não e simples machucados. Quem fez isso em você?- Kai já estava ficando irritado e ela percebeu isso. Voltou a olhá-lo.

- Foi a minha tia – Decidiu contar, pois cedo ou tarde ia descobri. Não gostava de mentir pra ele então... – Ela deu pra fazer isso de um tempo pra cá! Ela também me proibiu de participar de qualquer campeonato ou qual quer coisa envolvido ao beybalde.

- E PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AVISOU!

- Não queria te deixar preocupado e você também não ia poder fazer nada. Desculpa!

-Para lá você não volta!

- Não! Eu tenho que voltar se não vai ser pior, ela não gosta quando eu chego tarde. E se ela descobrir o que eu to fazendo ela me mata! Ela tem a custodia sobre mim, é minha responsável!

- Vamos denunciar ela!

- Melhor não. Ela tem ótimos contatos sairia ilesa de uma situação dessa e iria prejudicar você.

- Prejudicar?

- Meu avô por parte de mãe que ficou comigo por um tempo, Lembra que eu te contei que ele morreu? Ele não morreu de velhice foi de overdose de medicamentos!Ela mandou fazerem isso com ele. E falou que é bom eu obedecer as ordens dela ou então a próxima vitima ia ser pior! – já estava chorando.

Lesle odiava sua tia! Tinha muitíssimos poucos amigos graças a ela. Tinha medo o que poderia acontecer a alguém muito perto dela. Odiava ser mandada, mas não tinha como fugir. Esse ano então piorou com o fato de nem poder lutar beyblade, mas era teimosa demais para parar algo que gostava tanto, preferindo apanhar a ficar longe do beyblade.

Seu pai era um grande Beylutador, a única pessoa que ela conhecia que era tão bom quanto seu pai era, é o Kai! Queria ser tão boa quanto a ambos e nada a ia impedir!

- Se você não vai fazer nada, eu vou!

- kai, o..o que você vai fazer?

- Isso você deixa comigo. Se concentre em participar do torneio. – Kai chega mais perto de Lesle com poucos milímetros os separando - Só te prometo uma coisa. Dessa cidade não saio sem você! Pode ter certeza. – e finalmente seus lábios se unem! Alguns minutos depois eles se separam eles se despedem e kai vai embora deixando Lesle enfrente sua casa.

**O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oFlash Backo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Nossa! Que cansaço!

- Hunp! Nessa bosta de lugar não deixam a gente descansar nem se quer um minuto!- Se encontravam dois garotos sentados no chão um carequinha de olhos negros e o outro com o cabelo bicolor. Estavam descansando mesmo não podendo.

- Iii a lá! Uma menina! È muiito raro ter grotas aqui na abadia não é?

- É! – Ele não avia olhado para a garota estava muito cansado para fazer tal coisa.

- Ixii essa ta ferrada! Estão levando ela para a sala do Boris.

Então se escuta gritos de dentro da onde levaram a garota. Não eram só de dor eram de afronta também. ...Você não manda em mim! E não é meu pai pra me bater!... era isso que se escutava vindo daquela sala.

- Cara! A garota ta debatendo com o Boris! Ta desobedecendo as ordens dele. Essa já era!

...Haaaa! Me deixa em paz!...

- Essa voz!- O menino de cabelo bicolor reconhece a voz e se levanta rapidamente indo em direção aos gritos.

- Espera aonde você vai seu doido! Você quer morre!

O menino não deu ouvido, chegando à sala abre a porta e encontra o que queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria ver. Viu sua antiga nova amiga, mas machucada cansada e muito irritada.

- É você...

Ao ver seu amigo a menina fica muito feliz e abre aquele lindo sorriso. O garoto não se agüenta ali e vai correndo ate ela ficando a sua frente em uma posição defensiva.

- Boris deixa ela em paz!

- Ninguém te chamou aqui garoto, saia!

- Não!

- Ótimo então eu castigarei os dois. - Boris estava agora com uma vara na mão. Mas quando ia bater na menina o menino entra na frente recebendo a chicotada no lugar dela

- MANDEI DEIXAR ELA EM PAZ!

-Você me mandou? Faça - me o favor!- Ele bate no garoto novamente o fazendo cair e antes que desse a segunda chicotada nele..– Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- A menina o morde no outro braço deixando uma marca funda e o lugar todo vermelho. Mas um pouco e cortaria sua pele. - Sua pestinha!- a empurrando bem longe.

Antes que algo mais possa acontecer um de seus funcionários entra o chamando para uma emergência.

- Conversamos sobre seus comportamentos depois. – e ele expulsa as duas crianças de sua sala.

Elas andam ate perto dos dormitórios e se sentam em um corredor escondidas de algum monitor ou capanga de Boris.

- Hey você ta legal?- Pergunta amenina – Esta todo machucado por minha culpa. Desculpa!

- Não esquenta, sou mais forte que isso! Mas não devia ficar confrontando o Boris.

- Odeio quando mandão em mim a toa!- Estava muito irritada – Há é! Porque você não apareceu mais no parque?

- Ham? No parque...

- É! Ou pensou que eu tinha esquecido!- Já avia se passado um ano dês daquele dia, realmente não achava que ela ia se lembra.

- Não podia ir! Bem nesse dia meu avô me deixou aqui!- Agora ele é que estava irritado.

- Sinto muito! Estou aqui há uns dias. Fiquei um tempo morando só com as empregadas na minha casa e depois me mandaram pra cá.

- Hum... nesse caso – O garoto se levanta ficando enfrente a sua amiga - seja bem vinda a creche da tortura!- fazendo uma reverencia e deixando o tom de voz engraçada - Onde grandes idiotas como Boris e seus capangas estúpidos adoram brincar de casinha com a gente, nos fazendo de bonequinhos de ação feitos de ferro!

- Kkkkk- ela se levanta – Muito obrigado Super - herói de ferro! – Se reverencia e faz uma voz tão engraçada como a de seu amigo.

E os dois riem sem para ate que escutam alguém chegando e decidem sair dali antes que entrem em outra encrenca. E foram passando os tempos ali com as mesmas torturas e dificuldades. O menino se sentia na obrigação de proteger sua amiga e se metia em tudo por ela, que sempre entrava em concussão. Ate que dois anos depois esse mesmo garoto causou um caos enorme graças a sua grande admiração por um poder que ele não conseguiria controlar. Um tempo depois dessa confusão, a menina foi levada de lá pois acharam um avó por parte de mãe para cuidar dela e o bom velinho não queria sua neta naquele lugar. Mas eles continuaram mantendo contato.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Flash Back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kai agora estava deitado em sua cama olhando as estrelas pela janela pensando no que fazer. Ate que tem uma idéia. Se levanta, sai sem fazer barulho para não acordar seu companheiro de quarto e vai ate o quarto do Sr. Dinckenson.

Chega de manha e os Bladebreakers estavam muito anciosos, pois o torneio era amanha. Mas essa animação e otreino tinham que esperar um pouquinho pois alguem tinha algo a falar.

- Eu estava pensando... - Kai começa a falar

-SERIO! Olha NÃO fui eu a culpa NÃO é minha ok! Não precisamos nos precipitar!

- Tyson, do que você ta falando?

- Ham! Há nada não viu! Fica tranquilinho ai beleza!

- Fala kai o que você ia falar. – Rey pede para continuar

-O que vocês acham de um novo membro na equipe? Eu falei com o Sr. Dinckenson e ele disse que para ele esta tudo ok!

-Um novo membro? Que irado! – Max sempre positivo e animado (N/A: Ele é fofo né gente! XD)

- Mas quem?- Pergunta Tyson

- Quem Tyson? Raciocina meu filho! – Hillary chama a atenção de Tyson.

- Não sei, eu é que pergunto!

- Não acredito... - todos dizem em uni sono. Não acreditavam na burrice do amigo.

- É o horário gente. Pela manha ele não tem um raciocínio muito bom. Agora a única coisa que passa pela cabeça dele é, cama e café de manha! – Kenny justifica a idiotice do amigo. (N/A: Ainda bem que Tyson tem um amigo como ele para essas horas! o.o)

- Hey!

- Calma! Eu vou falar de um jeito que ele entenda!- Rey se direciona ate seu amigo – O SEU BOCO LEMBRA DAQUELA GAROTA QUE TE VENCEU BONITO HÁ UNS DIAS ATRAZ?

- NÃO PRECISA GRITAR! E é claro que eu lembro. (N/A: Difícil esquecer!kkk)

- Então!

- Então o que?

- Esquece gente daqui a pouco cai a ficha!- Avisa Max despreocupado.

Nesse momento chega uma menina de cabelos pratas e mechas marrons, usando um jeans escuro e uma blusa de manga cumprida branca e gola alta com um colete marrom por cima.

- Oi gente!

- Oi Les! – Hillary vai ate sua amiga

- Hoje é marrom!- Rey observa

- Vão se acostumando ela faz isso sempre com as cores. - Kai avisa

- Verdade ate porque vamos ter uma nova integrante no grupo. - Rey comenta

- Novo membro?

- É! Adivinha quem. – Então Kai olha pra a sua amiga com um sorriso que muitos podem considerar um pouco sinistro. Kai sai de cena.

-Não vou ser a única menina por aqui!

- Não acredito que... vocês estão falando serio?

- Porque não falaríamos?- Pergunta Max

- Agora tenho mais uma beyblade pra concertar. Bem vinda a equipe!

- Serio! Nossa que de mais! - Lesle estava pulando de alegria e Hillary também. De mãos juntas parecendo duas loucas brincando de roda.

- ^ ^'... gente que tal irmos treinar?- Propõem Rey

- ^ ^' ... é vamos – concorda Max

Todos iam em direção a saída ate que se escuta uma forte batida de porta bem forte no local e todos olham para trás. Kai avia ido ao quarto e voltado. Estava furioso. Pois no quarto ele avia encontrado o seu lançador preferido quebrado. E a culpa só podia ser do seu coleginha de quarto.

- TYSON...

- O..oi Kai! Tudo bem com você?

- Vai ficar melhor agora!

- K..Kai o que você vai... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOCORRO!- Tyson começa a correr com Kai atrás dele

- TYSON SEU IDIOTA BOCO DESMIOLADO CABEÇA DURA VOCE ME PAGA!

- Desculpa foi sem quere eu juroooOOOO! HAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Eu vou te desculpar mais primeiro...

- Não! Calma me deixa explicar!- Tyson para na frente de kai tentando explicar

- Claro caro amigo desmiolado! ASSIM QUE EU DER UM GEITINHO EM VOCE PRIMEIRO!- Os dois voltam a corre

Eles começam a fazer a maior bagunça ate que Tyson tropeça perto de Lesle e olha para ela

- Há! Agora eu saquei! – Todos param nesse momento ate kai que estava a poucos segundos de matar o amigo. – É de você que eles estavam falando, que vai entra na nossa equipe! Seja bem vinda!

- KKKK... Obrigada Tyson!- Lesle se controla pra não se escangalhar de rir.

- Tyson... seu... – Kai agora estava firme apertando as mãos com força de tanta raiva.

- Rey me ajuda!

- Er... gente, é melhor irmos treinar né?- Sugere Rey

- Ótima idéia!- Concordam todos e começam a sair do cômodo em que estavam.

- Max!

- Foi mau ai amigão! Fico te devendo uma...

- Kenny!

- Já viu o tamanho do Kai pro meu?

-Hillary!

- Se vira amorzinho... Tchau!

- L..Lesle me ajuda!

- Há Tyson! Alguém bom e incrível como você não precisa de ajuda de uma menina como eu!

- Por favor!

- Ta bom, ta bom! Olha Kai, precisamos dele amanha então... pega leve Ok!- Ao dizer isso Lesle sai.

- Pode deixar... – Nesse momento Tyson olha para o amigo que estava com um olhar e um sorriso extremamente sinistro e maligno. – Aqui se faz, aqui se paga Tyson!

- SOCORRO ! QUE TIPO DE AMIGOS VOCES SÃO?

- SEU ANTA EU VOU TE MANDAR PROS QUINTOS DOS INFERNOS!

- ME AJUDEM! . SOU NOVO DEMAIS PRA MORRER!

...

* * *

Gente Foi mal a demora e espero que gostem desse cap! Fico imenso!o.O

Agradeço a todos que me mandaram Reviews e espero que tenha mais. E é claro que continuem lendo "Beyblade Contests"!

MiiL

BjUuuS*-* Meus lindos!

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o0 o que aconteceuo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Como o lançador preferido do kai quebrou...**

Noite passada... seu companheiro de quarto sai. Tyson abre seus olhos e vê que estava sozinho. Se levanta, e vai ate a mala de seu amigo. Abre e encontra dois lançadores. Um era incrível e ele não resiste em pegar.

-Huhuhuhu! Ele me paga pela corrida e pela pedrada! Aiai meu caro treinador. Como você vai ficar depois que um dos seus lançadores sumir?

Ele se levanta e vai andando ate a gaveta com chave da mesinha ao lado de sua cama, mas no meio do caminho tropeça em algo. Ele cai no chão e olha pra o objeto que avia o feito cair. Era uma casca de banana!

- Droga! Nunca mais como banana no quarto antes de dormir.

Então ele sente algo estraçalhado embaixo de seu corpo e quando vê o que é, fica estático! Recuperado o choque ele junta os pedaços e coloca tudo novamente dentro da mala de seu amigo e volta para a cama. Sem perceber que deixou um pequeníssimo pedaço perto de sua cama

Se "ele" descobrisse... Estava Morto!


	5. Chapter 5

Uma garota de cabelos lisos, cumpridos pretos de mechas verde escuras com uma franja meio emo de lado estava parada olhando toda hora para o seu relógio impaciente e esperando alguém. Uns minutos depois se via um vulto vindo em sua direção e logo apos deu para avistar uma garota morena cabelos cacheados médio correndo ate ela.

- Dês... culpa... o... pequeno...atra...so...

- Pequeno? BIKAELA VC ATASOU ESSA FIC POR SEMANAS!

- Eu sei -.-' desculpa vai! Eu tava muito ocupada mesmo! Gente pra quem não conhece essa é a Va-chan! Minha consciência!Ela é bem legal ..

- Não tem desculpa não! Não vou nem me surpreender se você não tiver mais leitores!

-...na maioria das vezes! Não fala assim Va - chan! Puxa não é minha culpa.. é que...

- Ta ta ta ! Solta logo essa fic pro povo ler!

- Ta bom! Ta ai gente foi mal mesmo a demora.

Avisos: Beyblade não me pertence

Letras maiúsculas gritos. Negrito itálico musica. Só itálicos telefonemas e com aspas pensamentos! -X- personagens em outros lugares!

Nome do cap: Começa o torneio. BEYMIX Vamos lá!

* * *

Lindas estrelas brilhavam no seu negro. E a lua cheia estava o mais alto possível, inalcançável.

Kai e Lesle andavam pelas ruas e apreciando o brilho daquelas estrelas que um dia cada uma delas iam se apagar sendo substituídas por outras sempre muito mais brilhantes.

-Não gosto da idéia de que você tenha que voltar pra lá

- Hunp! Pra falar a verdade nem eu...mas eu tenho né! Odeio aquela mulher! Sempre mandando em mim!

- Não vai ficar lá por muito tempo.

- Como?

- Já falei que dessa cidade não saio sem você. Você tem uma equipe e vai ir com ela pra onde ela for.

- Há é mesmo! Fazendo parte da equipe eu tenho que ir com vocês. Mas o problema é que ela não vai deixar.

- Se ela não deixar você ir vai ganhar um processo nas costas!

- Já disse é perigoso meche com ela! E mesmo se ela perder eu não tenho mais nenhum parente sendo assim vou para um orfanato.

Kai avia esquecido esse detalhe. Estava tão preocupado em tirar sua "amiga" de lá, que nem avia pensado nisso.

**- **Não tenho medo dela! E ... enquanto ao orfanato... vou pensar em alguma coisa. Mas só o fato de ela te deixar em paz em troca do nosso silencio, já é grande coisa!

- Ela não vai ceder...

- E melhor que ela ceda ou as coisas vão ficar tensas pro lado dela!

-Fico pensando o que vai acontecer com a empresa do família...

- Você que escolhe, pois que eu saiba a herança e sua!

-Hum... você ainda não me disse, e o seu avô?

- Hunp! Outro crápula! Não tenho muitas noticias dele. Ele é igual criança pequena. Quando esta quieto é porque esta aprontando alguma!

- Acha que ele pode esta fazendo algo de errado?

- Ele é a minha menor preocupação nesse momento...

Os dois chegam ao seu destino. E sem mais nem menos Kai da um beijo inesperado em Lesle! Deixando ela um pouquinho vermelha e muito surpresa...

- Hey!

- Rsrsrs Que foi? – Estava com um sorriso de lado no rosto.

- Você me assustou sabia? Podia avisar antes!

- Ai fica sem graça!

- Como é ...

- Deixa as malas arrumadas e vê se não vai dormir tarde. Vou te levar daqui nem que seja a força! – Diz ele indo embora e deixando uma Lesle um pouquinho vermelha e irritada.

Lesle abre um pequeno sorriso ao ver seu ami...namorado ir embora, mas decide entra logo antes que certa pessoa percebesse algo.

- Cheguei!- diz Lesle entrando na cozinha e encontrando três pessoas.

- Hey Lesle, que bom que chegou! – diz uma menina que aparentava ser um pouco mais velha que ela. - Será que você pode me dar uma forcinha aqui?

- Claro! – Lesle vai em direção a garota pegando metade da louça que estava em suas mãos. Que por sinal corria risco de cair se ela não as pegasse. – Nossa, se algo acontecer com isso...

- Estamos fritas! Obrigado!

- Lesle onde estava? – pergunta a cozinheira

-Ham... eu...

- Estava fazendo uns favores para mim na rua! – Aquela mulher muito gentil, que trabalhava lá há anos. Mas era jovem uns 29 ou 30 anos talvez.

- Parem de bater papo e terminem o serviço. - Nessa hora entra na cozinha um cara serio e bem vestido com a sua roupa de trabalho. Era o motorista da casa! Muito certinho com o seu trabalho era valorizado pela dona da casa, alias ela adorava puxa sacos fieis como ele. – A Sr.ª Margaret mandou alguém ir arrumar o guarda roupas dela! – e logo sai da cozinha com um pedaço de bolo na mão.

- Eu vou lá! Vocês já estão ocupadas e eu não ajudei vocês em nada hoje. Ela esta no quarto dela?

- Não sei... talvez sim. – Responde a garota

- Droga! - Lesle sai da cozinha sobe as escadas e vai ate o quarto de sua tia.

A casa, ou melhor, Mansão. Era dividida em três partes. Uma para os hospedes: Suítes e salas.

A outra era para os donos da casa: Suítes muito luxuosas, salas de leitura, de filmes, de massagem e etc. E a outra era a dos empregados: Quartos simples e pequenos três banheiros. Avia a cozinha, logo depois a sala de jantar, o salão de festas e bem escondido um porão.

- Pode entra! - diz uma mulher atrás da porta.

- _"Droga! Ela esta a qui!"-_ Lesle já estava enfrente ao quarto de sua tia. Ela entra e vai logo a direção do closet.

- Lesle! Quase não nos vemos esses dias não é?

- A senhora devia estar ocupada. – O comentário deixou Lesle um pouco nervosa, se ela descobrir - se estaria ferrada. Mas sempre foi boa em esconder suas emoções, como: Medo, susto, tristeza ou ate mesmo felicidade se precisar. Aprendeu com o melhor! "_Kai"_ só de pensar nele ela fica muito contente.

- Ouvi disser que os Bladebreakers estão na cidade. Não é essa a equipe do Kai?

- Acho que é essa. Esta bem informada! Eles chegaram hoje?- Lesle continua arrrumando o closet. Isso ia demorar um ano.

- Não sei... achei que você saberia me dar alguma noticia. O kai não te contou nada sobre eles virem ou o que vieram fazer aqui?

- Não. Talvez tenha coisas mais importantes pra fazer... ele não tem me dado muita bola.

-Que pena! Vocês eram tão amiguinhos. Mas vai se acostumando querida, pois as pessoas são assim esquecem de você e de seu valor. È a vida! Aposto que ele esta em outra amiguinha agora! Pra que perder tempo com alguem desinteresante - Ela olha para dentro do closet. – Esta pessimo assim. Arrume tudo de novo!

Lesle odiava ouvir aquela mulher falando. Sempre dizia coisas irritantes. Estava farta!

- Pois é... talvez a vida seja assim com a senhora. Mas não acho que eu va ter essa incrivel falta de sorte.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Eu sou a mulher mais sortuda nesse mundo queridinha, tenho tudo!

- Sim concerteza! Da pra ver como as suas amigas adoram fazer compras coma senhora e como as pessoas te tratam bem! Claro antes isso não devia acontecer. Mas agora que a senhora é dona de tudo, tem muitos amigos. Nem se quer precisou de seu marido!

TAFT! Foi o barulho que se escutou assim que Lesle terminou de falar. Margaret avia andando ate a garota e dado um tapa com força em seu rosto. Lesle avia ficado surpresa com o tapa mas se negou a mostra isso. Fez sua cara de sempre com os olhos sem nenhuma espresão.

- Respeite os mais velhos garota. Ou eu costuro a sua boca! Ja estou fazendo demais deixando você viver as minhas custas. Comportese. – Lesle se levanta avia terminado o serviso, ate parece que iria refazer tudo de novo. Andou em dirção a porta e antes de sair disse:

- Como as suas custas, se esse dinheiro que você tanto gasta é meu?

- Ora sua... – Triiiin! O telefone toca e Margaret decide atender. Lesle aproveita para sair antes que a situação piorase para ela.

-x-

- Sera que você não sabe ficar quieta nas horas Certas? E se acontece algo pior!

Já estava em seu quarto deitada olhando para o teto. Enquanto conversava com a gentil moça que trabalhava lá a qual era colega de quarto seu nome era Fernanda. Ela sempre ajudava Lesle a sair de algumas complicasões.

- Mas não aconteceu!

- Aiaiai garota! Quando vai tomar geito? Ja esta se arriscando um monte indo participar desse troso e ai vem você batendo boca com ela! Sera que não aprendeu a ficar quieta! Principalmente com o que sempre acontece depois.

-Desculpa Fe! Mas não sou igual a vocês que aguentam os comentarios dela quietos. Não nasci pra ser mandada!

- Você procura a encrenca. Toma! – Fernanda entrega um pano com gelo para ela colocar no rosto que estava mais do que vermelho e um pouco inchado.

Lesle pega o pano coloca no rosto e vai em direção ao armario. Pega uma mochila imensa que tinha e começa a arrumar suas coisas.- O que esta fazendo?

- O kai mandou eu deixar as malas prontas.

- Haaa não! O que vocês dois vão aprontar?

- Eu entrei pros Bladebreakers. Tenho que ir com eles quando eles forem.

- Ata! E você acha que ela vai deixa?

-Não!... O kai tem um plano, só não sei se vai dar certo. Mas a esperança é a ultima que morre!

- Você gosta mesmo dele né?

-Sim! Ele é o meu melhor amigo desde pequena.

- Ho sua tonta! Não estou falando de amizade.

- Eu sei! Mas não dizem que da amizade tambem surge o amor? Tenho medo de que algo aconteça com ele. Ela descobriu que ele esta na cidade.

- É perigoso. Mas se tem medo porque não manda ele ficar fora dessa.

-Ele é teimoso feito uma mula! Não escuta o que eu digo. Disse que me tira daqui nem que seja a força!

- Essa eu quero ver! Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia isso tudo?

- Cansei de ser saco de pancadas! E não vou deixar de ser uma beylutadora e uma beycordenadora por causa dela. Chega! Preferia aquela abadia idiota do que ela. Mas ela é ruim demais pra me dar o prazer de ir passar ferias dela lá.

- Adolescentes... E melhor ir dormir se não, não conseguirar acordar cedo amanha.

- Iiii! É mesmo. – Lesle termina de arrumar a sua bolsa e vai pra cama. – Boa noite Fe!

- Boa noite!

"_não consigo dormir... Kai oque vai aprontar? E se você se machucar?"_

-x—

- OLA FANS DO ESPORTE!- Começa D.J. Jazzman. – Sejam bem vindos ao BEYMIX! O torneio que vai testar as habilidades dos beylutadores de varias equipes.

As regras principais são: Cada menbro da equipe entrara em uma ou duas modalidades seram divididas em tres blocos(A,B e C). Os ganhadores de cada bloco tambem competiram entre si para decidir o ganhador de cada modalidade. Para pasar para as semi finais, cada equipe terar que ter no minimo uma vitoria(Vencer um modalidade) e tres semivitorias(ser vencedor do seu bloco em alguma modalidade). No final as equipes que conseguirem pasar escolheram um representante para lutar no beystadion ate decidir uma equipe vencedora.

- Uau! Que irado! Nossa como aqui é grande! – Max estava com um brilho nos olhos.

- Para um pequeno torneio eles investiram bem aqui em! – Diz Ray olhando em volta.

- Já podem anunciar que os vencedores chegaram!

- Tyson excesso de confiança faz mal sabia? – Hillary adverte seu amigo.

- Esta aqui a beyblade de vocês. – Kenny começa a entregar as beyblades de seus amigos. – Fiz um ajuste nelas de acordo com a modalidade que cada um vai participar.

Tyson eu melhorei o seu anel de ataque. Ele esta afiado e pronto pra ação.

- Valeu Tiff

- Max o disco de defesa. Foi feito para suportar grandes impactos.

-Uau! Valeu cara.

- Ray, melhorei a sua beyblade ela esta turbinada e prontinha pra voar!

- Legal!

- E kai, eu melhorei a sua engrenagem giratória.

-Valeu.

- Legal! Então vamos nessa!- Tyson não conseguia ficar quieto.

- Espera gente e a Lesle? – Hillary pergunta.

- É mesmo sem ela não podemos participar. – Concorda Ray.

- Não se preocupem. Ela vai chegar a tempo da apresentação dela. – Kai despreocupa os amigos

- As equipes, por favor, queiram se escrever. O bloco que iram competir virar junto com a inscrição.

- Haaa rápido gente!- Tyson sai disparado na frente dos amigos.

-X—

Uns minutos antes do torneio começar...

- Lesle... Lesle acorda! – Fernanda a tentava acordar inutilmente.

- Ham...?

SHUAA

- Haaaaa! – Lesle acaba de acordar. Com uma baldada de água.

- Vou deixar você raciocinar um pouco.

- HAAA MEU DEUS EU ESTOU ATRASADERRIMA! – Lesle levanta o mais rápido possível e começa a se arrumar alias por causa de certa pessoa estava ensopada. – Valeu pelo banho!

- Viu ate te adiantei, não vai precisar tomar outro banho! Você não acordava de jeito nenhum, ninguém mandou dormir tarde!

- Não consegui. Nem vai dar tempo de pintar o meu cabelo! – Lesle se arruma e sai correndo, vai ate a cozinha (N/A: É uma mansão demora um pouquinho para chegar onde se deve.) Pega uns produtos de limpeza e faz as suas tarefas mais rápido do que o de costume. Não podia sair sem fazer nada ou sua tia ia perceber. Termina tudo. Olha o relógio. O torneio já começou há alguns minutos. Sai correndo deixa os produtos na cozinha e vai em direção a porta.

- Aonde você vai mocinha?- A Cruela chegou! O.O

- Ham? Eu tenho que resolver umas coisinhas.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Eu pedi para ela ir compra uns produtos para a limpeza da casa.

- Eu mandei fazer as compras da casa no final de semana

- Sim! Mas eu preciso do produto ou então vai ficar difícil manter esse lugar limpo minha senhora. E eu também pedi para ela fazer uma entrega para mim. – Fernanda se vira para Lesle e lhe entrega uma sacola com umas coisas dentro. – Diga a aquela pessoa que isso pode ajuda – lá naquele assunto. - E pisca para Lesle que fica sem entender nada.

- Não demore, pois preciso de você para arrumar o quarto dela. – Diz a senhora para sua sobrinha. – Ela ira chegar amanha antes do almoço. Espero que também preparem algo para a sua chegada.

- Sim senhora – Diz Fernanda. E assim que a dona da casa sai de cena... – tem uma bicicleta nos portões dos fundos. Boa sorte!

- Obrigado! – Lesle dispara rua abaixo com uma Bicicleta antiga, mas que da pro gasto.

-X—

- Somos o bloco B – Hillary informa chegando perto de seus amigos. Já que foi ela que os escreveu.

- Valeu Hill – Tyson não percebeu, mas foi a primeira vez que chama a amiga pelo apelido. Bom ela percebeu e não deixou de cora levemente. Sorte que ninguém viu.

- Todos da primeira Modalidade se dirijam ao beystadion. - Avisa D.J. pelo alto falante.

- Boa sorte Ray! – desejam todos ao amigo.

- Valeu galera! – E Ray sai do vestuário e vai para o beystadion.

- OLA A TODOS! As regras dessa modalidade é simples: Cada beylutador devera fazer uma corrida de obstaculos de 200 metros com sua beyblade, é claro. Em uma pista com varios obstaculos dificies de desviar. Uma para cada bloco. E os ganhadore dos blocos correram entre si na nossa pista especial de 260 metros. (N/A: O local é imenso tá.) Agora pesso que todos os beylutadores encostem nas paredes.

Fazendo isso, o chão começa a se abrir revelando três pistas de corrida de 200 metros cheia de obstáculos sendo que alguns se moviam deixando difícil a passagem. Todos os participantes foram para seus lugares cada um de acordo com a pista de seu bloco.

- Todos prontos? – D.J pergunta e todos os Beylutadores se posicionam - 3... 2...1...Let's rip!

E as beyblades são laçadas. Eram muitas beyblades e todas bem rápidas! Mas nem todas duraram muito tempo, pois garças aos obstáculos que se movem elas acabavam batendo neles com muita força por causa da velocidade em que estavam acontecendo então de saírem da pista.

- Iixii parece que temos alguns peixinhos fora d'água por aqui! Lamento pessoal quem sabe na próxima.

Era assustador o numero de beyblades competindo tão quanto o numero de beyblades batendo e saindo da pista. Essa prova não era só de velocidade e sim de agilidade também. Ray estava concentrado, não batia em um obstáculo que fosse. Um apito toca, aprece que o bloco "C" já tem seu campeão. Um garoto alto de olhos e cabelos negros e repicados. Ray não prestou muita atenção, pois estava concentrado.

- Vai Driger! – Driger parece aumentar ainda mais a sua velocidade desviando dos obstáculos ate que finalmente alcança à linha de chegada. Não demora muito e o Bloco "A" já termina com um campeão.

- E parece que temos os nossos ganhadores! – Todos Vão à loucura. – Então vamos dar inicio a próxima corrida para decidir quem vai ser o vencedor. - Então as três pistas são recolhidas, surgindo uma totalmente nova. Parecia uma pista como as outras, excerto por ela ser maior e ter uns obstáculos mais complicados. – Temos uma surpresa especial para os nossos campeões nessa pista! Então estão prontos? – Os três se preparam – 3...2...1...Let's rip!

Os três garotos lançam as suas beyblades e começa a corrida todos estão concentrados em cada movimento ate que o garoto do bloco "A" bate em Ray sem o mesmo perceber o fazendo quase sair da pista.

- Hey! Isso não vale! – Ray reclama

- É claro que vale o moleque. – fala o garoto seu nome era Gani.

- Desculpa garoto isso é beyblade, claro que a finalidade da prova é só fazer uma corrida, mas não a nenhuma regra dizendo que é proibido fazer isso. –D.J. explica.

As beyblade continuam a corrida uma mais rápida que a outra. A beyblade de Gani ia bater contra a do ganhador do bloco "C" mas ele desvia deixando o garoto muito zangado. De repente sem mais nem menos obstáculos começam a surgir do nada e um deles de surpresa atingem Gani fazendo sua beyblade ir para fora da pista. Só sobro Ray e o outro garoto, mas não demora muito e os dois passam pela linha de chegada.

- Ixiii isso vai dar rolo! Vamos ter que rever em câmera lenta para ver quem chegou primeiro. – Passa então um vídeo do final da corrida em câmera lenta revelando o vencedor – Que pena pessoal, mas por uns milésimos o Brens é o campeão! – esse era o nome do dito cujo.

- Meus parabéns! – Ray anda ate o garoto e estende a mão para ele.

- Valeu cara foi legal correr com você a gente se vê por ai viu! – Brens rapidamente estende a mão para Ray o deixando assustado não só com a rapidez de seus movimentos e de sua fala que assim que termina corre ate a saída dos stadions.

- Cara estranho!

- Ray! – Seus amigos o chamam

- Hey galera! – Ray vai ate eles – Foi mal perdi!

- Não esquenta cara! Ainda temos as outras modalidades – Diz Max consolando o amigo.

- Isso mesmo e o proximo é voce Max! - kenny avisa

- Puxa é mesmo! – Diz Max. Todos ja estavam devolta ao vestiario.

- Cheguei! – Nesse momento entra uma garota de cabelos pratas super atrasada. – desculpem! Eu não dormi a noite ai eu acordei antes do hoarario que tinha que acordar porque tinha que fazer umas coisas antes de sair de casa ai ... – A menina para pra respirar. – Foi..mal..mes..mo...gale..ra!

- Hey não esquenta a sua apresentação é a ultima! – Ray avisa.

- Hey voce não pintou o cabelo! – Max repara.

- É que não deu tempo!

- Se desse que cor pintaria – Hillary pergunta

- Não sei! Ja estou ficando sem opções de cores! E ai quem ja competiu?

- O Ray! – Tyson responde.

- É mais eu perdi! – Ray fala triste.

- Que pena!

- Por insignificantes milimetros!- Ele estava bem Chateado.

– Toma – Lesle tir algo do bolso e joga para Ray! – É chocolate branco! Sempre deixa tudo mais alegre. Pelomenos eu acho!

- Obrigado!

- Os competidores de 2º modalidade se dirijam aos beystadions por favor! – D.J Avisa.

- Sou eu!

- Boa sorte Max! – Todos desejam ao amigo.

Max se dirige aos beystadions e um pouco nervoso não queria se dar o luxo de perder. Max chega ao beystadion e encontra varios lutadores. E tres cuias bem grandes com uns lançadores estranhos em cada uma delas com uma sigla "FaS". D.J. começa a falar:

- OLA ! Estão todos ai? Então vou explicar as regras nessa modalidade varias beyblades serão lançadas, só que essas byeblades não são comuns elas foram porgramadas para atacar sem dó nem piedade, elas são curtas, grosas e diretas. _"Monstrinhos na minha opinião"_ Elas são de arrepiar!O ultimo de cada bloco a suportalas ganha Vai ser uma Cuia imensa para cada bloco e os 3 ganhadores terão uma cuia para cada um e o ultimo a durar ao ataque dos nossas beyblades FaS será nosso campeão! Então tosdos se dirijam as cuias 3...2...1...Let

-PAREM A CONTAGEM!– Nesse momento todos param e olham entrando no beystadion estava um garoto muito ruivo seus cabelos pareciam chamas e dos olhos verdes. Ele ia em direção as cuias na maior tranqüilidade já vista no mundo- Pode continuar!- Fala assim que chega as cuias - Quais são as regras?

- Eu já as expliquei! Você esta atrasado!- Diz D.J. indignado. – Vai atrasar tudo se eu for ter que explicar tudo a você.

- Ham? Ata! Estou atrasado né? Foi mal! Mas só me explica o que é que eu tenho que fazer!

- Aiai! Olha vão ser lançadas beyblades desses lançadores grandes ai, elas foram programadas para atacar e você vai ter que se defender delas é simples!Entendeu?

- Acho que... ... ... É entendi!

- ok! O.O - D.J. estava um pouco assustado com a lentidão do garoto - 3...2...1...Let's rip!

As beyblades são lançadas junto com as Beyblades FaS que saíram dos gigantescos lançadores assustando a todos que as viram. Elas eram rústicas e velozes e assim que entraram em ação já começaram arrasando beyblades e as levando para fora da cuia.

- Que troço é esse?- Max se pergunta assustado enquanto desviava de 3 vindo em sua direção – Que raiva elas não saem do meu pé!- Parecia que estavam de marcação com ele, não o largavam e à medida que iam eliminando beyblades da cuia ia aumentando o numero a persegui-lo logo só faltava Max na cuia e por isso um numero muito maior ficou na cola dele. – Tenho que dar um jeito nisso... VAI DRACIEL! Defesa Máxima!

- UAU! TEMOS NOSSOS CAMPEOENS! – D.J. avisa Assim que as beyblades FaS saem da cuia. Max não avia percebido que os outros blocos já aviam terminado e só faltava ele. Sente-se um pequeno tremor no chão, as cuias estava sendo substituídas.– OS GANHADORES SE PREPAREM POR FAVOR!

Os três ganhadores vão a seus lugares entre eles estava Max e o outro garoto Ruivo.

-3...2...1...Let's rip!

Os três lançam as beyblades e junto vem três beyblades FaS para cada beylutador só que elas eram bem maiores que as outras, o que surpreendeu Max e o outro ganhador mas o ruivo só deve ter percebido depois já que demorou alguns minutos para fazer cara de surpreso. Mas continuou paciente olhando sua beyblade desviar das adversárias com uma cara de sono... Então o ruivo percebe que esta sendo observado e olha para Max e abre um pequeno sorriso preguiçoso para ele. Ele nunca viu alguém assim antes.

- Ah não!- Max desvia o olhar do ruivo e vai para o garoto que estava no meio deles. A beyblade dele estava fora da cuia e um pouco danificada.

BAM! Max volta sua atenção rapidamente para sua beyblade que acabara de levar uma surra bem dada, mas continua girando e para a sua alegria dentro da cuia.

- Ha! Desculpa Draciel! Nossa como eu sou descuidado! CUIDADO DRECIEL VOCÊ PRECISA DESVIAR !. – Draciel desvia rapidamente - Essas beyblades já estão me irritando! DRACIEL Aqua Escudo!

Ao mesmo tempo que Draciel atacava a beyblade do garoto ruivo era jogada pára fora de cuia já que sua atenção tinha sido voltada para Max.

- NOSSAA! É ISSO AI PESOAL TEMOS UM NOVO GANHADOR! DA 2ª MODALIDADE MAX !

- Legal eu ganhei eu ganhei!

- Hey garoto! – O ruivo se paroximava.- Foi muito bom! – Estende a mão para Max, que o cumprimenta muito alegre- Qual o seu nome?

- Ham.. é Max!

- Ha! É mesmo! Então ta eu tenho que ir Mex ate!

- É Max.

- É isso ai! Tchau!

- MAAAAX! – Sua equipe o chamava... ganhara e muito feliz com isso correu ate eles para comemorar.

* * *

Ta ai gente espero que esteja ficando bom... me digam por fazor se tiver algo que vocês acharem que ficou besta ou algo assim ok!

E sobre o meu atraso é que eu estava na maior enrrolação...

Era prova trabalho e amostra cultural tudo ao mesmo tempo na escola!

A Mostra cultural é um progeto da escola e eu vou apresentar em Standes um trbalho so Anime! Legal né?

Espero que entendão a minha situação ok!

MiiL

BjUuuS*-* mandem Reviews


End file.
